Voyage of the Damned with Rose
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Continues from my SERIES THREE WITH ROSE story. Rose and the Doctor find themselves aboard the spacecraft -The Titanic, but events dont go all that smoothly. Totally TEN/ROSE despite Astrid's advances.A bit of fluff here and there too.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, it's probably best that you've read my previous story SERIES THREE WITH ROSE: ALL THE BITS INBETWEEN first. **

**If you haven't here's a little catch up.**

**So in my version of the story Doomsday never happened, neither did pretty much any of the parallel Universe stuff. So Rose stayed with the Doctor, and Mickey and Jackie were still back on the Powell Estate. The Doctor tried to confess how he felt about Rose, but due to the arrival of Martha, things didn't go entirely to plan. But Rose and the Doctor did eventually get together after the events of 42. Mickey and Martha left the TARDIS together after The Last of the Timelords (they too becoming a couple). So the Doctor and Rose are travelling alone together for the moment, completely happy, and completely in love.**

**Like I said, if you haven't already, give my Series three fic a read, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

The Doctor was calibrating.

His legs sticking out beneath the console, he fiddled with the underbelly of the TARDIS, absent-mindedly humming to himself some pop song Rose had been singing earlier that day.

He was concentrating hard, not wanting to get electrocuted for the third time in ten minutes, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

He hadn't heard Rose amble into the room.

"Watcha' doin' Doctor?" said Rose, suddenly poking her head underneath the grating.

The Doctor jumped in surprise, hitting his head upon the panel above him.

"Ouch!" he said sliding out and rubbing his bruised temple.

"Sorry," mumbled Rose, grabbing his hands and pulling him out.

The Doctor jumped to his feet with a bounce and frowned at her. "That really hurt," he whined.

"Aww diddums," said Rose, rolling her eyes and walking over to the jumpseat. "I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Nosy- that's you Rose Tyler, you're just like your Mothe-"

The Doctor stopped mid-speech seeing the large frown that was forming on Rose's face.

"Well if you really want to know, I was just attempting boost the circumfrence-feild of the TARDIS's shields," he muttered.

Rose shrugged. "Alright, I wasn't really that interested."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"You humans, I really don't understand why you use a question as a greeting if you don't want it to be answered properly," said the Doctor tutting.

Rose got up and nudged him with her hip.

"That's why you love us, because we're utterly impossible to understand," smiled Rose.

"Nah, I don't _love_ human's..... but," said the Doctor sweeping Rose up into a hug, "I do love you."

Rose giggled. "God you're so soppy," she sighed, as the Doctor began to nuzzle her neck.

"Soppy?! I am not soppy, I'm just handsome, adorable, in love, but never soppy," he grinned planting a soft kiss upon her lips, which Rose returned eagerly.

Suddenly a loud blast was heard, but before the Doctor and Rose could tear away from one another, the side of the TARDIS was ripped apart, sending debris flying everywhere, knocking the embracing couple to the ground.

The Doctor protected Rose beneath him as dust settled all around them, before slowly peering round.

Out of the TARDIS wall stuck the hull of a gigantic ship.

"What?" cried the Doctor looking up.

"What the hell?" said Rose crawling to her feet.

The Doctor bent down and picked up a fallen life-ring and flipped it over.

Rose gasped.

* * *

"So what the hell happened?" asked Rose following the Doctor, who was running around the TARDIS console flipping switches.

He stopped abruptly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well I might have turned off the TARDIS shields for a moment while I was fixing them, but don't worry," said the Doctor flashing Rose a dazzling smile and glancing towards the newly repaired wall, "all fixed now!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "So are we going to go then?"

"Where?"

"The Titanic!"

The Doctor looked at her and frowned. "Rose you know what happens to the Titanic don't you? God knows you've made me watch it enough," said the Doctor looking over at her.

"Oh, but it'll be brilliant, and we can leave before anything happens," pleaded Rose.

The Doctor stared at Rose, her eyes wide and puppy-like.

"OK, fine," he said eventually, caving in.

Rose ran forward and hugged the Doctor around the middle. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS hand-in-hand, the Doctor wearing his usual blue suit while Rose wore a simple navy, knee-length dress, suitable for any time-period, with her hair pinned up elegantly.

The Doctor stared at her out of the corner of his eye, very much in love with this beautiful woman, before striding through the door ahead of them leading the way.

Rose gasped as they stepped into an elegant room, with people in evening wear, sipping their drinks and chatting to one another.

"Drink Miss Tyler?" said the Doctor, taking a champagne glass from a blonde waitress's tray graciously.

"Thank you," said Rose, more to the waitress than to the Doctor.

Rose gazed at the Doctor lovingly for a moment, before her gaze moved past his shoulder.

"Um Doctor?" said Rose, continuing to stare behind him. "Since when did the Titanic sail at Christmas?"

The Doctor swung around.

"What?" he cried staring disbelievingly at the four large Christmas trees in the corner of the room.

"Doctor I really don't think this is the Titanic," said Rose, tugging the Doctor's arm, making him look in the direction of a tiny, red alien with spikes all over its body strutting towards them in a tux.

"Well....um," began the Doctor, staring at the little alien.

Rose detached herself from the Doctor and made her way to a large porthole window. Looking out of it her eyes widened.

"D-Doctor," she said gesturing for him to join her. "I don't think this is the real Titanic."

* * *

**So I hope you like it? Please review, if you do I will post some more up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys. Really appreciate it.**

**Just to warn you there might be a tiny bit of, probably what you'd call Astrid-bashing in this story. (sorry not sure of what the term 'bashing' actually really means in terms of fan fic.) Maybe, but bare with me if your not keen, it doesn't last long. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The Doctor had run back to the TARDIS to re-check his co-ordinates while Rose stood by dance floor, which had begun to get fuller, the crowd getting into the Christmas-party mood.

Rose sipped at her champagne, slowly draining the glass.

The blonde waitress, she had seen earlier, slowly sidled up to her.

"Another drink, Miss?" asked the waitress smiling.

"Oh there's no need to call me Miss-" began Rose.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, you're married, I should have known-"

"No, No, I'm not married," Said Rose quickly.

"Oh I just thought.....that man you're with....."

"Oh no, no we're not married," said Rose laughing.

"Oh," said the woman, her smile brightening further, "I see."

The waitress walked off a spring in her step, as the Doctor joined Rose at her side wearing his formal tux and converse.

"How do I look?" he asked fiddling with his bowtie.

Rose, tweaked his tie. "Very handsome."

The Doctor beamed at her.

"As do you Rose Tyler, you look very beautiful," he whispered into her ear, slipping a hand around her waist possessively, before they walked around the room.

The party was now full swing, with Christmas music playing and people up and dancing.

"It's very posh," said Rose.

The Doctor sniffed. "It's just a lot of people with too much money."

Rose shrugged. "Mum would love this, she loves a party at Christmas."

The Doctor smirked.

Moving around the dance floor, they came across several robot angels, one of which seemed to be malfunctioning while one of the ship's officers was wrestling it to the ground.

"No need to worry Madam," said the young and handsome, officer seeing Rose watching, "just a minor malfunction. Nothing we can't fix." He smiled at Rose.

"What are they called, um....... what was your name?" said Rose nodding at him.

"Officer Sampson, but you can call me Robert. And the robots, they're called Hosts Madam," he said smiling. "But like I said they're nothing to worry about. Enjoy your trip, Oh and have a Merry Christmas," said the officer winking at Rose, before dragging the Host away.

"Merry Christmas," said Rose calling after him.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you hate being called Madam, or Miss..........or Dame?" said the Doctor.

"Yeah but y'know-" she trailed off embarrassedly.

The Doctor smiled and nudged her.

"Looks like I've got some competition."

Rose shook her head and blushed, before dragging the Doctor away hurriedly.

They stopped at the edge of the dance floor.

"Care to dance Miss Tyler?" said the Doctor flirtily, leaning in towards her.

Rose smiled. "I thought you'd never ask?" she said in a put-on, rather pompous voice.

But as Rose took the Doctor's arm, there was a loud crash and a tinkling of glasses just behind them.

They both swung around to look at the blonde waitress who was stood before a smartly dressed man, bending down to pick up a tray of smashed glasses.

"For Toff's sake!" said the man loudly. "Watch where you're going, this suit's a genuine Earth antique!"

The waitress looked up embarrassedly. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Staffed by idiot's, this whole place! No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain," said the man rudely, before strutting off.

Before Rose could say anything the Doctor had rushed to the aid of the waitress, and bent down beside her and began to pick up the broken glass.

"Oh no Sir, I can manage," said the waitress hurriedly.

"Never said you couldn't," said the Doctor smiling at her. "I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Astrid, Sir, Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you Astrid, and Merry Christmas," grinned the Doctor.

"Merry Christmas, Sir," chimed back Astrid smiling. Both her and the Doctor's faces mere inches away from each others.

Rose frowned, looking on at the conversation. The Doctor and Astrid seemed to be getting on well. Perhaps a little too well.

"And I'm Rose," she said walking forward and crouching next to the Doctor.

Astrid smiled politely but didn't respond back, instead she turned towards the Doctor talking directly at him. "So how are you enjoying your cruise so far?"

The Doctor scrunched up his face.

"Well, yeah it's good, it's fine, nice to have company," she said nudging Rose with his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Rose frowned slightly.

Astrid stood.

"So how about you?" asked the Doctor, standing up as well. "You're a long way from home."

"Yeah well, worked at a space-port diner, then travelled half way across the universe and I'm still waiting on tables," said Astrid, walking off to the nearest table, tray in hand.

The Doctor followed her, leaving Rose still crouching on the floor, mouth agape.

Rose couldn't hear the pair's conversation, but slowly got up and moved over to them.

"-Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" Rose heard the Doctor mutter to Astrid as she gazed out at the stars.

Rose sidled up next to the Doctor shaking both him and Astrid out of their trance.

"So you travel a lot?" asked Astrid looking at the Doctor.

"All the time," said the Doctor. "Just for fun, well that's the plan anyway. It never quite works."

"You must be rich though," said Astrid looking at the Doctor.

"Haven't got a penny," said the Doctor grinning.

Astrid smiled back at him.

"I do have Rose though," said the Doctor, suddenly grabbing Rose towards him, slipping an arm around her waist.

Rose let out a small sigh of relief at this gesture. She was worried for a moment this was going to be another Reniette situation.

Rose turned towards him and smiled as he leaned forwards and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So you're together, the two of you?" Astrid asked.

"Yep," said the Doctor popping his 'p'. "Forever." The Doctor directing the last part to Rose who mouthed the word back.

Astrid tilted her head gazing at the pair. "So if you're not rich, how'd you get a ticket?"

The Doctor leaned in towards her and whispered. "Stow-aways."

Astrid frowned. "You're kidding?"

"Seriously," said the Doctor lifting his eyebrows.

"How did you get on board?"

"Accident. Well we've got this sort of ship thing, left the defences down and bumped into the Titanic and here we are," said the Doctor scratching his head. "And, well, Rose likes a party so I thought, why not?"

Astrid smiled at the pair. "I should report the two of you."

The Doctor and Rose smiled knowingly.

Astrid looked around before whispering. "I'll get you some more drinks."

She walked off looking behind her shoulder at the pair as she did so.

Rose hit the Doctor on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he cried.

"For practically ditching me!" she said scowling.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and leaned in towards her. "If you can have a flirt with Mr handsome sailor-man and make me jealous, I can at least do the same with Astrid there."

"What?!" said Rose a little louder than she intended. "You did that to make me jealous?"

"Well only a little bit," said the Doctor grinning. "Plus you know I only have eyes for one person."

"And who's that then?" said Rose in jest.

The Doctor beamed. "Oh I think you know," he said, glancing upwards.

Rose eyes followed his and spotted what the Doctor was looking at, a sprig of mistletoe positioned just above their heads.

Before she could look back at the Doctor again, she felt his soft lips meet with her own.

**Hope you like it! Please review, it would make my day!**

**Next chapter will be coming ASAP, maybe tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get tonight. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn you this chapter is a bit angsty but don't worry...everything will be resolved soon!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"So did I really make you jealous?" asked Rose.

"Yeah of course," said the Doctor bluntly. "Weren't you?"

"Yeah totally," said Rose, "I could have killed you!"

The Doctor smirked as led Rose by the hand over to a table where a rather plump, jolly looking couple sat tucking into some food.

Rose suddenly heard raucous laughter coming from another table, and looked around to see a group of rich looking men and women laughing at the couple.

"Something's tickled them," said the Doctor moving out a chair for Rose to sit on before taking a seat himself.

"They told us it was fancy-dress," said the woman, Rose noticing that she was dressed in a shiny purple cowboy outfit, as was her presumed husband. "Very funny I'm sure."

"They're just pickin' on us because we 'avent paid," said the man. "We won our tickets in a competition."

The Doctor nodded, looking interested.

"But we're not good enough for that lot," said the man pointing over his shoulder. "They think we should be in steerage."

"Well we can't have that can we?" said the Doctor, fiddling with something in his jacket.

Rose suddenly saw a flash of blue and heard a cork pop loudly. She looked around to see the jeering table screaming as champagne sprayed all over them.

"D-Did you do that?" asked the woman pointing.

"Maybe," said the Doctor nonchalantly.

Rose gazed at him, knowing exactly why he loved this man- for his kind hearts.

"Ooooh we like you," said the woman smiling.

"I'm Marvin Van Hoff," said the large man, leaning over to shake the Doctor and Rose's hands, "and this is my good wife Foon."

"I'm Rose and this is the Doctor," said Rose smiling at the couple.

"Ooooh I'm gonna' need a doctor by the time I've finished with that buffet," said Foon, reaching over for another wing, as Rose and the Doctor did the same both grinning.

Suddenly a voice on a loud-speaker rang out. "ATTENTION PLEASE- SHORE LEAVE TICKETS RED67 NOW ACTIVATED."

"Oooh that's us," said the couple wiping their mouths and getting up. "Are you two red67?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose. "Might as well be," he said smiling and taking Rose's hand in his own.

"We're going to Earth," said Foon running off, leading the way.

The Doctor and Rose followed as Astrid walked up to them.

"I got you that drink," she said, beaming at the Doctor.

Rose glanced at the tray and noticed that Astrid had brought only a single glass and handed it directly to the Doctor. She had ignored Rose completely.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Well Astrid, I've got you a treat," he said letting go of Rose's hand and grasping Astrid's arm instead.

"Red67, plus two," said the Doctor holding out his psychic paper towards an old man, waiting at a desk.

"Oh yes, take the teleport devices," he said handing three to the Doctor, who passed one to Rose and Astrid.

The man at the desk began to talk but all Rose could think of was the Doctor and Astrid. She understood that he was trying to make her jealous before but why now? Why was he still doing it?

Rose watched the Doctor and Astrid smile over at each other. Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

Rose suddenly jumped out of her trance as something brushed her legs. She looked down to see the spiky alien run past her.

The elderly man, conducting the tour handed him a teleport bracelet.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" asked the Doctor inquisitively.

"Bannakaffalatta ," said the small alien in a husky voice.

"Ok Bannakaffalatta, but its Christmas Eve down there, tons of people, no offence but you'll cause a riot, coz' the streets are going to be packet with shoppers and parties and-"

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, the group were beamed down to Earth.

* * *

Rose walked around the empty street, thinking that she might as well be back at home on the Powell Estate. This wasn't exactly a new experience for her. All around her, the group screamed with delight at the sights Rose found completely normal. She turned to roll her eyes towards the Doctor but Astrid suddenly spoke.

"It's beautiful!"

The Doctor looked at her quickly. "Really do you think so?" he said smiling.

"It's a different planet, I'm standing on a different planet, there's concrete and shops, real alien shops. And look," said Astrid pointing at the sky, "No stars, and it smells....it stinks! This is amazing!"

Astrid suddenly ran towards the Doctor flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The Doctor smiled down at her as they parted. "Want to come and have a look?" said the Doctor grabbing her hand and moving off to a newspaper vendor beside them, leaving Rose standing on the street alone.

Rose looked on as the Doctor and Astrid chatted to the vendor, their hands still clasped. Why would the Doctor do this? Rose had certainly overreacted when Martha had come onto the scene maybe she was overreacting now.

Suddenly the group all got transported back onto the Titanic.

"Hey, I was in mid-sentence!" said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, if could have your bracelets, bit of a problem I'm afraid," said the group-leader.

* * *

The group disbanded hearing the officer's excuse about a power-fluctuation.

"Thanks, that was the best," said Astrid to the Doctor, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

The Doctor beamed down at her as she sauntered off.

Rose had had enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Rose, looking at the Doctor accusingly.

"What?" said the Doctor frowning.

"She's all over you, do you know how that makes me feel?" said Rose, tears pricking her eyes.

"What? Who? Astrid?" She was just saying thank you."

"Yeah bit of a friendly thank you don't you think?"

The Doctor shrugged, glaring down at Rose.

"And you're no better," said Rose pointing a finger at him. "you just left me – again! Grabbed her hand and left me."

"I didn't leave you?" said the Doctor sounding exasperated.

"Yes you did, down there on Earth, you just went off with her."

The Doctor frowned. "Rose you've lived on Earth, seen it billions of times. For Astrid this was all new. A brand new sky."

Rose crossed her arms.

"So because it's not new to me you just ditch me-"

"I didn't ditch you-" said the Doctor raising his voice.

"Yes you did. Just because I'm not in awe about things today, you ditch me for someone else you can impress. Is that what it is?"

"Rose I haven't got time for this, I need to speak to one of the Officers, something's up with this ship."

"Oh, you haven't got enough time for me, but you've got plenty of time for her. A new girl that you can impress," said Rose jerking her thumb towards Astrid, waiting tables on the other side of the room.

"I didn't say that Rose," said the Doctor harshly.

"You promised me forever, but you obviously lied," said Rose moving away from him.

"Rose," said the Doctor reaching out to grab her arm, but Rose pulled away from his grasp and walked across the dance floor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it....I will update it ASAP if you do.....**

**Please don't hate Rose or the Doctor they will make up and redeem themselves.**

**Please review! Thank you! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing the last chapter. This is a short little one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rose sat alone, on a table on the edge of the dance-floor, watching the happy laughing couples all around her.

Her eyes stung with tears as she watched them.

She was sorry that she'd snapped at the Doctor but she needed him to know how much he'd hurt her.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she watched couples dance across the floor, slowly becoming a watery blur of colour.

* * *

The Doctor stood alone on the edge of the dance floor. Rose's words still ringing in his ears.

He understood what she meant, perhaps he had been a bit too close with Astrid, but he was just happy that she had been so excited with the whole experience.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He loved Rose so much, with both his hearts, but perhaps, just this once, he thought, he should just give her some space.

He glanced up and over at Astrid who caught his eye and smiled at him. The Doctor smiled back.

He liked Astrid, there was just something about her. She wanted adventure and excitement. The Doctor could give her all that, but it wasn't just him now, alone in the TARDIS anymore, it was Rose's home too now.

He remembered back to how she had reacted when the Doctor had invited Martha on board. He couldn't do that to her again. Especially now that they were a bit more than friends. They were a couple. Together. Forever.

The Doctor gazed around breaking off his smile with Astrid and looking away.

The Doctor knew that he couldn't make rash decisions anymore. He had Rose to think about now. It had been a long time since the Doctor had had a family, but now Rose was the closest thing to that and he couldn't risk losing her.

He felt his mouth go dry and tears threaten to fall at the thought of losing her. But he knew she needed time.

Sighing he ambled over to a screen and Comm device on the wall.

* * *

Rose got up and ambled past the dance floor, taking another glass of champagne from a waitress as she passed.

Not looking where she was going she knocked into something.

Rose looked down to see the red alien Bannakaffalatta sprawled on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Rose crouching down and helping him to his feet.

Bannakaffalatta looked up her and smiled. "Bannakaffalatta accepts your apology. Would you like to dance pretty girl?"

Rose smiled. "Thanks very much Banna- Bannakf-"

"Bannakaffalatta," piped the alien, smiling up at her.

"Thanks, but I don't really feel like dancing right now. Maybe later?" said Rose graciously.

Bannakaffalatta smiled at her and bowed as Rose moved over to the window.

* * *

The Doctor stared out of one of the ships portholes at the three meteors zooming towards the ship.

His hearts were pounding.

"Captain, your shields are down," called the Doctor through the comm.

Suddenly the Doctor was grabbed from behind by two of the ship's officers.

"Would you please come with us, Sir?"

* * *

Rose's eyes widened as she looked out of the window at the three asteroids hurtling towards the ship.

She had to warn everyone. But the party was in full swing. There was no way she could get everyone's attention easily.......unless.

Rose suddenly ran forward and onto the stage where a band was playing. She grabbed the microphone from the singer and yelled. "Listen to me, this is an emergency, get to the-"

But Rose was stopped mid-sentence by a Host covering her mouth and dragging her from the stage.

* * *

The Doctor turned as he heard Rose's voice and looked towards the stage where she stood.

His eyes widened suddenly as he saw her dragged from the stage by a Host.

The Doctor's eyes darkened and he tore himself from the officers' grasps, running towards Rose.

"Rose," he yelled, leaping through the crowd, suddenly looking around him. "Everyone, look out the windows," he shouted, flying past.

* * *

As Rose was dragged through the crowd, Marvin and Foon stood at a table nearby.

"Hey leave her alone," said Morvin to the Host, "she's just had a bit too much to drink."

Bannakaffalatta joined the group, tugging at the Hosts robes to get it to let Rose go but it just strode past with great force.

The Earth-tour leader also came out from behind his desk to halt the Host. "Here now, you can't hurl her about like that," he said, as the Host pushed past him brusquely.

Rose suddenly heard the Doctor shout her name as she was dragged from the room, the crowd hot on her heels.

* * *

**If I get some reviews today I might update another one later, if not it'll be tomorrow morning, so not long to wait either way.**

**But please review, it really makes me smile.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awww thank you to everyone who reviewed! You really brighten my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you all! :-)**

* * *

The Doctor pushed through the crowd. Astrid suddenly at his side.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked, setting down her tray and following him.

"They've got Rose," said the Doctor, striding fast down the corridor as Astrid did the same.

"I mean the ship, what's wrong with it?" asked Astrid, ignoring the Doctor's initial sentence.

"There's a meteor storm coming this way and the shields are down," yelled the Doctor.

"What are we going to do?" said Astrid jogging to keep up.

"I don't know," snapped the Doctor. "I just.........I just need Rose."

He broke into a run, as Astrid followed him.

The Doctor turned a corner as one of the guests bumped into him.

"The shields are down!" said the man panicking.

"Yes I know," shouted the Doctor through gritted teeth, continuing to run.

As they ran out of the door, the Doctor caught sight of the crowd ahead of them, and sprinted forwards.

"Rose!" he yelled, catching up to the group.

"Doctor!" said Foon, spotting him. "The Host, it's got your wife, it's not letting her go!"

The Doctor quickly reached the Host and placed his sonic screwdriver to its head.

Slowly the Host powered down and its grasp loosened on Rose.

Rose losing her balance, almost fell to the ground but was caught just in time by the Doctor.

"Okie Dokie?" he said lifting her to her feet.

"Yeah," she breathed, slowly looking up into the Doctors eyes.

The Doctor couldn't help himself any longer and hugged Rose tightly, pressing a kiss to her lips as he did so.

"Excuse me," said guest who had followed Astrid and the Doctor through the corridor, "I'm sorry to interrupt your wonderful display, but the shields are down and there's a group of meteors heading towards us."

Rose and the Doctor broke apart, him still keeping his arms wrapped around Rose. "Yes I know," said the Doctor wide-eyed. "But the Captain's not listening and-"

"Suddenly a gigantic blast was heard at the side of the ship as everyone was knocked off their feet.

The Doctor clung to Rose protectively, shielding her from the blast as everyone around them screamed.

A second blast hit the ship, sending the Doctor and Rose rolling across the floor.

Rose opened her eyes and gasped for breath. The Doctor lay over her and gazed down as the sounds of explosions died down.

"Okay?" he asked concernedly.

Rose nodded, rubbing her bruised head and sitting up as the Doctor leapt off her.

"Everyone alright?" he shouted.

There was a murmur from the crowd as they began to sit up and brush themselves off.

"Bad name for a ship I know," said the Doctor, lifting Rose to her feet, "but this is really unlucky."

Rose dusted herself off, as the Doctor brushed her cheek with his hand.

Rose glanced up at him.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded, reaching up and covering his hand with her own. "I'm fine Doctor, and.......I'm sorry."

The Doctor shook his head hurriedly and leaned in towards her. "I should be sorry, I never should never have left you Rose, I love you, never forget that," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, before quickly pulling away and moving off to see if the others were okay.

* * *

Rose followed the Doctor who bent down to check the pulse of one of officers that had come after the him. As Rose moved off to check on the others, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Doctor shake his head.

She sighed, as she went to help a well-dressed gentleman to his feet.

As Rose reached for him, he pushed her away rudely.

"Get off me girl, I'm not an invalid," he snapped.

The Doctor came up behind Rose suddenly, glaring at the man, about to say something when Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

They turned to see, an officer trying to calm everyone.

"If you could all stay here while I ascertain, the exact nature of the situation," said the Steward walking further down the corridor.

Before the Doctor or Rose could stop him, the Steward had opened the air-lock and was sucked out.

The Doctor grabbed on to Rose, as she felt herself slipping towards the air-lock, and held her tight.

"Hold on," he yelled, wrapping Rose's arm around a metal pipe on the wall. She got a tighter grip as the Doctor flung himself forward and pulled out him sonic screwdriver, scanning the door mechanism.

Rose felt the air around her calm as the door-shield stabilised. She gasped for air.

"Everyone alright?" shouted the Doctor tucking his screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Rose? Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" asked the Doctor.

Everyone nodded, all catching their breath.

"And you, what was your name?" asked the Doctor gesturing to the man in the suit.

"Rickston Slade," said the man adjusting his bowtie.

"You alright?" asked the Doctor quickly.

"Yeah," said Rickston snottily, "no thanks to that idiot."

"The Steward just died," said Astrid, gazing at Rickston in disbelief.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Said Rickston sneering.

Rose started forward, about to move over to Rickston and confront him, but the Doctor caught her around the middle.

"Just calm down, all of you," said the Doctor, as he moved off to look out of the open air-lock.

Before Rose could move, Astrid had ran forwards towards the Doctor.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" she asked gazing up at him.

The Doctor continued to gaze out of the door at the floating debris and bodies.

"I don't think it was an accident," he said, his teeth gritted.

Astrid gasped as she gazed out of the door, as Rose came to stand beside the Doctor, gazing too at the debris outside.

She swallowed looking at all of men and women who had died in the blast, tears stung her eyes, but she couldn't tear them away from the spectacle.

"How many dead?" asked Astrid.

The Doctor glanced at her. "We're alive, just focus on that."

Astrid shook her head.

"I will get you out of here Astrid," said the Doctor grasping her arm lightly, before turning to Rose. "Rose," said the Doctor, pulling her away from the door. "Rose, Astrid look at me. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

The Doctor put his hand on Astrid's shoulder pulling her forwards and entwined his other hand with Rose's.

"Now if we can get to reception, we've got a spaceship tucked away, we can all get on board....Oh," said the Doctor suddenly gazing out of the door.

"What is it?" asked Astrid suddenly.

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand. "That's my ship over there."

Rose peered around to see the TARDIS floating in space.

"That's a spaceship?" said Astrid frowning.

"Oi don't knock it," said the Doctor looking around.

"Sorry, it's just a bit small."

"It's a bit distant," said Rose stepping forwards, gazing out at the blue box watching it hurtle towards the Earth.

The Doctor slowly walked up to Rose, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this. I promise. Forever remember?"

"Forever," said Rose leaning back against the Doctor's tall frame.

He tenderly kissed her neck, before pulling away and moving over to the Comm-device on the wall.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the wall, drumming his temples with his fingers thinking hard, before standing and speaking into the comm once again.

"Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

Rose moved over to the rest of the group as she heard the voice from the comm.

"That's never gonna work," said Midshipman Frame.

"Trust me it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge," said the Doctor.

Suddenly Foon stood up. "Are we gonna' die?"

Mr Copper also stood. "Are you saying someone did this on purpose?" he asked, as everyone began shouting over each other, all with alarmed looks upon their faces.

The Doctor noticing this moved towards the crowd.

"Shhhhh," he said raising his hands as everyone fell silent. "One, we're going to climb through this ship. B...no..two, were going to reach the bridge. Three, or C, were going to save the Titanic, and coming in at a very low four...or D, or that little 'iv' in brackets that they use in footnotes, why? Right then follow me," said the Doctor, making to turn away.

"Hold on, who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway," piped up Rickston.

The Doctor slowly turned to face them. Fury blazing in his eyes.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below." Said the Doctor radiating with power, as the crowd before him all gasped in amazement, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," stuttered Rickston.

"In that case," said the Doctor holding out his hand for Rose to grasp hold of. "Allons-y!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I'll update tomorrow probably! I'm sorry that parts might have been boring, it's really hard to deviate from the actual storyline but I hope it's okay. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, number 5. Like I said in that one, it is hard to deviate from the actual episode but I've tried my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the door and propped it open for everyone to get through.

He gingerly stepped over some fallen rubble, moving a large piece of metal out of their path before holding out his hand and helping Rose over it.

"Careful everyone," he shouted back.

"It's rather ironic," shouted Mr Cooper, picking his way across the fallen debris, "but this is very much in the Christmas Spirit. It's a festival of violence! Humans, they say, only survive the season, depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric!"

"Actually, that's not true," said the Doctor, "Christmas is a time of peace and thanksgiving and, oh what am I on about? My Christmases are always like this!"

The Doctor grinned at Rose, who smiled back, remembering their first Christmas together with the Sycorax.

The Doctor moved a piece of metal on the stairs and looked up to find the stairway blocked by a tangle of metal girders.

Rose suddenly jumped as she looked around. "D-Doctor," said Rose tugging on his sleeve.

The Doctor turned to see a Host lying on the ground. "Don't worry, its de-activated."

"But what if it starts working again?" asked Rose looking between the Doctor and the Host.

"Well we'll just have to hope it doesn't," said Doctor shifting a large chunk of metal from their path.

He looked up at Rose's face, a look of worry traced across it. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Listen to me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you and I'm not going to lose you again," he said, staring deep into her eyes. "Okay?"

Rose nodded before bending down and helping the Doctor lift a girder.

Astrid caught up with them.

"It's blocked," she said looking up at the tangle of metal in front of them.

"So what do we do?" asked the Doctor sighing.

"We shift it," said Rose, heaving a bunch of cable out of the way.

"See, that's the attitude," said the Doctor brightening. "Rickston! Mr Copper! And you, Bannakaffalatta - look, can I call you Banna? It's gonna' save a lot of time," said the Doctor looking down at the red alien.

"No only Bannakaffalatta," said the alien frowning.

"All right then Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap, in the middle, see if you can get through," said the Doctor hurriedly.

The crowd looked on as Bannakaffalatta squeezed through the gap with great ease.

Suddenly the whole room shook, causing the metal girders to creak ominously.

"This whole think could come crashing down at any minute," shouted Rickston, from the back of the group.

Rose saw the Doctor roll his eyes. "Oh Rickston, I forgot, did you get that message?" he asked.

"No what message?" asked Rickston.

"Shut up!" shouted the Doctor frowning.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Bannakaffalatta made it," he shouted from the other side.

"Rose can you get through?" asked the Doctor turning to her.

"No, I want to stay with you," said Rose.

"Don't argue Rose, I want you safe, now get going," he said gesturing to the gap.

"Perhaps I should go first, I'm small enough, I'll get through," said Astrid.

Rose glared at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Rose," said the Doctor sharply, "just go."

The Doctor kissed her cheek, before holding back a piece of sharp metal so that she could climb through easily.

* * *

"Rose are you okay?" Rose heard the Doctor shout.

"Yeah I'm almost through," she shouted back.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Bannakaffalatta on the other side.

"I'm through," shouted Rose climbing out of the gap.

She turned around to see Bannakaffalatta lying on the floor.

"Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?" asked Rose running over.

Bannakaffalatta put his finger to his lips. "Can't say."

"Are you hurt?" asked Rose kneeling beside him.

"Ashamed."

"Of what....? If you tell me I can help."

"Poor Bannakaffalatta," he said lifting his shirt to reveal a body of metal, covered with blinking lights.

"...you're a cyborg!" said Rose gasping.

"Had an accident. Long ago. Secret."

"But we were on this planet a few months ago, the cyborgs there had equal rights. They were getting married and everything," said Rose smiling.

"Marry you!" said Bannakaffalatta cheekily.

"Well you can give me that dance first," said Rose grinning. "Come on, shall I recharge you or something?"

Bannakaffalatta pointed to a button, which Rose pressed.

"Okay, stay there for a bit," said Rose getting to her feet and moving to the gap. She looked down, just as the Doctor peered up.

"What's going on up there?" shouted the Doctor. "Rose you okay?"

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged," shouted Rose.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I do have some competition after all," said the Doctor beaming up at Rose.

Rose smiled back at Bannakaffalatta before attempting to move some more rubble on her side.

* * *

"Right now Astrid you next," said the Doctor allowing her through the gap.

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR ARE YOU THERE?"

The Doctor suddenly ran to the nearest comm.

"I'm here, I'm here," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, the life-signs they're going out around the ship. Doctor it's the Host, it's something to do with the Host," shouted Midshipman across the comm.

The Doctor turned around suddenly to see the Host lying on the stairs suddenly begin to move.

"Everyone hurry, go quickly get upstairs," shouted the Doctor, sending Morvin and Foon up the stairs ahead of him. "Rickston let them through."

"No chance," shouted Rickston, suddenly diving through the gap.

* * *

Rose and Astrid attempted to pull Foon through the gap.

"I'm stuck," yelled Foon.

"Come on, you can do it!" shouted Rose, tugging Foon's arm.

Mr Copper held a large metal pole, which held up most of the surrounding metal girders.

Suddenly the metal shifted, but Foon squeezed herself out just in time.

Rose hurried to help Mr Copper, but neither of them were strong enough to hold up the girders.

"Rickston, goddamn it, help us," shouted Mr Copper over his shoulder.

"No way," said Rickston, standing back.

* * *

"Morvin get through," shouted the Doctor, as the Host began to advance up the stairs towards them.

Rose suddenly called through the gap. "Doctor, we can't hold on much longer!"

Morvin got stuck in the hole, his rear end sticking out.

"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me-" said the Doctor pushing Morvin's rear-end through the gap.

Morvin managed to squeeze through.

"Doctor, come on!" shouted Rose.

The Doctor began to clamber up but turned to see the Host behind him.

He suddenly came to a stop.

"INFORMATION OVERRIDE!" shouted the Doctor to the Host. "You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure."

The Host spoke in a computerized voice. "Information: Deck 31."

"Thank you," shouted the Doctor diving through the gap as Astrid and Morvin pulled him through. "Now let go," shouted the Doctor when he was completely free.

The Host began to climb through the gap as Rose and Morvin let go. The Metal came crashing down on top of the Host, smashing its head to pieces.

Rose gasped, completely out-of breath and utterly exhausted, while the Doctor got to his feet and led the way.

* * *

**Please review, it'll mean the world to me. The more reviews I get the quicker I update! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter's a shortie.....Hope you like it though. Thanks for all the reviews so far! :-)**

* * *

The Doctor slid open a big metal door, allowing the crowd to flow through. Leaving just him and Rose at the back.

"You alright?" he asked her.

Rose stared forward watching the others move over to a trolley full of food.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Rose, still a little shaken.

The Doctor, seeing how distant Rose looked, hugged her tight, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"We're going to get out of here, I promise," he whispered, as she nuzzled his neck.

Rose pulled away. "You should check with the Midshipman, see if he's okay," said Rose.

The Doctor beamed at her concern and moved off.

Rose watched him go before jumping at a sudden voice at her shoulder.

"You really love each other don't you?"

Rose turned to see Astrid standing there, holding out a cup of water towards her.

"Yeah, we do," said Rose, glancing over at the Doctor and blushing.

"Here, have this," said Astrid handing Rose the cup, "you look exhausted."

"Thanks," said Rose, sipping at the water.

"I'm sorry about earlier, as you we're climbing through, I didn't mean it to sound-"

"That's okay," said Rose, "I overreacted."

Astrid and Rose smiled at each other.

"So how did you meet?" asked Astrid, nodding towards the Doctor.

"Long story," smiled Rose, "met him when he was completely different man."

Astrid gazed at the Doctor.

"Was he kidding when he said he was 903?" whispered Astrid curiously.

Rose shook her head.

"Are you.....?"

"No," said Rose quickly, "I'm human. That's my planet down there, Earth."

Astrid looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yep," said Rose popping the p, just like the Doctor.

The two women looked up to see the Doctor walking over to them. He sat down an upturned crate, pulling Rose down to sit on his lap. Astrid sat next to them passing the Doctor a cup of water.

"Thanks," said the Doctor smiling.

"We we're just saying that you look good for 903," said Rose looking over her shoulder at him.

"You should see me in the mornings.......Oh wait, you already do," said the Doctor tickling Rose's ribs.

She giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

"Yeah and it's not a pretty sight," joked Rose, leaning in towards Astrid.

"Hey!" said the Doctor, setting down his cup, as Astrid laughed.

"Doctor," said Mr Copper heading over towards them, "It must be well past midnight. Earth time. Christmas Day."

"So it is," said the Doctor beaming. "Merry Christmas."

"So this Christmas thing?" said Astrid looking between Rose and the Doctor, "what's it all about?"

"Long story. We should know," said the Doctor looking at Rose, "we were there. We got the last room."

Rose smirked.

"But if the planet's waking up cant we signal them?" said Mr Copper, "They could send up a rocket or something."

"But it's only the 21st century, they don't have spaceships yet," said Rose glancing up at Mr Copper.

"No but I've read about it, they have shuffles. Space shuffles," said Mr Copper.

"Your degree in Earthonomics," said the Doctor, "where's it from?"

"Honestly?" said Mr Copper glancing around.

"Just between us," said the Doctor.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry-cleaners," said Mr Copper taking a seat beside them.

"You lied to the company to get the job?" said Astrid.

Rose leaned back against the Doctor who grasped her tighter and listened to Mr Copper's story.

"-and so Earth sounded so exotic," he said sighing.

"S'pose it is yeah," said the Doctor musing.

"So if _you're_ not from Earth," said Astrid to the Doctor, "how did you meet Rose?"

"I was sort of, um.....a few years ago, I was sort of made, well......sort of homeless, and there was the Earth," said the Doctor, his eyes becoming glassy, "And then I met Rose, and she, well, she sort of fixed me."

Rose turned and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"Thing is," said Mr Copper. "If we survive this there'll be police and all sorts of investigations......the minimum penalty for space lane fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man, I won't survive ten years."

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the other side of the metal door.

"We've got Host," said the Doctor lifting Rose to her feet and getting up himself. "Move! Come on!"

He gestured for the others to follow him.

* * *

**Hope you liked that!....... Bridge-scene coming up next. Please review.....Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter guys.**

**I know that I'm probably updating faster than some of you can read, but I've already written it all, and am very eager to get it out there. **

**I am, for all of those who have followed my SERIES THREE WITH ROSE will already know, writing a series four with Rose. It'll probably be all of the bits inbetween like my last story was, as I found it difficult to write out the long pieces of dialogue that are in this story. I hope you didn't find Series three too choppy though. Let me know....feedback would be helpful! Thanks!**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Reaching a big archway, the Doctor soniced the door it and it suddenly slid open.

He ran into the room but suddenly came to a halt.

Rose not looking where she was going turned just in time before she almost toppled straight into an enormous canyon.

"Whoa," said the Doctor holding her back. "Careful."

Rose looked out at a small path that lead across the room, nothing to hold onto on it, just a thin bridge of metal.

Rose gulped.

"Is that the only way across," shouted Rickston, as the banging of the Host behind them became louder.

"On the other hand, it is a way across," yelled the Doctor.

"But that thing, it's never going to take our weight," said Morvin gesturing to the bridge.

"You're going last mate," said Rickston snidely.

"Its Nitro-fine metal," shouted the Doctor," it's stronger than it looks."

"All the same, Rickston's right, me and Foon are going l-"

Suddenly the raining in front of Morvin snapped and he dropped into the cavern like a stone.

The storm-drive inside the pit burning furiously.

Foon screamed and ran forwards as the Doctor held her back.

The group could do nothing but watch, as Morvin fell to his death.

"I told you!" shouted Rickston.

"Shut up, just shut up," yelled Mr Copper over his shoulder.

The Doctor and Rose crouched down either side of Foon.

"Bring him back," she shouted hysterically, "Can't you bring him back Doctor?"

"I'm sorry," said Rose placing her arm around the woman, as Foon began to cry.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"I'm not waiting," shouted Rickston, flinging himself across the tiny bridge.

Rose continued to comfort Foon as she cried, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry Foon, he's gone," said Rose shaking her head.

Foon burst into more tears as Rose hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her own face.

Suddenly the Doctor was lifting Rose to her feet. "Rose, get across now!" said the Doctor taking Rose's hand and leading her over to the bridge, looking up to see Rickston and Astrid standing on the other side. Bannakaffalatta was ahead of her, and Mr Copper suddenly came up close behind.

The bridge suddenly shuddered. Rose looked around to see that the Doctor had joined them on the bridge.

"Too many people!" shouted Bannakaffalatta looking around.

"Oi, don't get spiky with me, keep going," yelled the Doctor.

Suddenly the bridge shuddered again sending Rose and the others to their knees.

"It's gonna fall!" shouted Mr Copper.

"It's just settling," shouted the Doctor, "just keep moving!"

Suddenly the banging from behind the door silenced.

"They've stopped!" shouted Astrid from the ledge.

"But why would they give up?" asked the Doctor, looking up just in time to get his answer.

Five flying hosts suddenly descended from the ceiling all slowly removing and holding their halos.

"INFORMATION: KILL," said the Host, as everyone screamed.

"Arm yourself, all of you!" shouted the Doctor.

Rose picked up a metal pipe from the bridge in front of her.

Suddenly the Hosts flung their Halos out towards them.

Rose swatted the Halo as it drew near, sending it flying through the air, only to have it circle back and come for her again after a few moments.

Rose hit it again but the third time she wasn't that lucky and the Halo sliced painfully across her arm cutting her.

Rose screamed.

"ROSE!" yelled the Doctor as Rose fell to her knees in pain.

Bannakaffalatta seeing Rose defenceless suddenly threw down his own stick.

"Bannakaffalatta stop," he shouted, ripping open his shirt. "Bannakaffalatta proud."

Pressing buttons on his chest, his lights flashed quickly.

"Bannakaffalatta cyborg," he cried, as a pulse of energy flew from his body disabling the Hosts who fell into the pit, all but one, who landed on the bridge near to the Doctor.

Bannakaffalatta reached the end of the bridge and collapsed as Rose reached the end of the thin path too, scrambling over to him.

"He used all his power," said Rose looking down at him sadly.

"...did good?" he asked.

"You saved our lives," said Rose leaning over him.

"Bannakaffalatta happy," he said smiling.

"We can recharge you," said Rose looking at him.

"Too late."

"But you'd said you'd give me that dance remember," said Rose tearfully.

"Pretty girl," smiled Bannakaffalatta, as he slowly powered down.

Rose let a single tear fall from her cheek, as the Doctor made it carefully across the bridge, slowly wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to her feet.

He turned her around and hugged her tight, whispering some calming Gallifreyan words into her ear.

Slowly he pulled away. "Let me look at you arm," he said, examining the cut.

It wasn't that deep but all the same blood still poured from it. Carefully he extracted a clean white hanky from his pocket and tied it tightly around the cut, as Mr Copper began extracting a metal baton from Bannakaffalatta's chest.

"What are you doing? Just leave him alone," Rose cried as the Doctor held both her wrists, restraining her.

Mr Copper looked up at her. "No but it's the E.M.P transmitter, he'd want us to have it. If we can recharge it, then we can use it again against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

Rickston suddenly spoke up in a panicked voice. "Do you think? Try telling him that!" He pointed behind them.

They all swung around to see the Host that had fallen onto the bridge getting to his feet and picking up its halo.

"INFORMATION: REBOOT."

"Use the EMP," shouted Rickston frantically.

Mr Copper tried pressing the buttons quickly. There's no power," he cried.

The Doctor turned to face the Host, who was about to fling its halo, shielding Rose behind him.

"No!" he shouted, "Hold on! Override! Loophole! Security protocol ten. Um, 666? Um 21? 45678? I don't know, 42? Oh, one?"

The Host suddenly lowered its arm.

"INFORMATION: STATE REQUEST."

"Good! Right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" asked the Doctor breathlessly.

"Information: no witnesses."

"But this ship's going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone, and the Human Race has got nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yeah?"

"Information: incorrect."

"But... why d'you want to destroy the Earth..?" asked the Doctor looking confused.

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?" shouted the Doctor.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions, these three questions have been used –" stated the Host.

"Well you could've warned me!"

"Information: now you will die."

The Host suddenly lifted up its arm, holding its halo, ready to throw. The Doctor picked up a metal pipe, ready to defend himself.

Suddenly a loop of rope was flung around the Host. Rose peered around it to see that it was Foon using the lasso from her cowgirl outfit.

"You're coming with me!" she shouted.

And before anyone could stop her she had jumped from the bridge, taking the Host with her.

Rose screamed and gazed over the edge to see the pair falling towards the fiery pit.

She began to cry, tears pouring down her cheeks.

After a few moments she looked up, wiping her eyes with her hand, to see the Doctor standing, shaking with rage, a dark fire burning behind his eyes.

"No more," he said in a low voice, grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her to the door as the others followed.

* * *

**Oooooh I hope you liked that. I hate writing out loads of dialogue from the show. Its really hard to stray from the script that much because the details are pretty intrinsic.**

**Anyway please review. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Doctor kicked a metal girder out of their way with great force, letting go of Rose's hand and turning to give the others instructions.

She couldn't listen to what he was saying, all she could see was that fury burning around him. The Oncoming Storm.

"Rose," he said, as she suddenly snapped out of her trance and listened to him. "Rose I want you to go with Astrid. You're both in charge of this," he said holding up the EMP transmitter. "Once it's powered up it'll take out a Host within 50 yards, but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge."

Rose and Astrid both nodded as he handed the device over.

"Astrid, where are the power-points?" asked the Doctor.

"Over here-" she yelled running to the wall, as Rose and the Doctor followed her.

"D'you see, when it's ready that blue light comes on," he said kneeling down and pointing the baton at the socket.

"You're talking like you're not coming with us?" said Astrid sounding worried.

"Yeah he does that a lot," said Rose.

"There's something down on Deck 31, I'm going to find out what it is," he answered.

"But what if you meet the Host," said Rose covering his hand with her own.

"Oh I'll be alright......I'll have some fun," he said smiling at her.

"Sounds like you do this sort of thing all the time," said Astrid gazing at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Not by choice. All we do is travel, that's what I am, just a traveller really. Imagine it, no tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky," said the Doctor staring at Rose intently, their fingers slowly entwining with one another's.

"Well.....I'm sort of unemployed now......I could come with you two....I mean I know that blue box is small, but I could squeeze in.....like a stowaway," said Astrid hopefully, looking between the pair.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other uneasily.

"...I suppose," started the Doctor.

"Was that a yes or a no?" said Astrid.

"It's not always safe-" began the Doctor, before Rose cut across him.

"We'd like that," said Rose giving the Doctor's hand a squeeze, a gesture which he returned a moment later.

Suddenly the ship lurched sending the trio sprawling across the floor, and the Doctor sprang up to speak into the Comm.

"Thank you," whispered Astrid to Rose as the pair of them got to their feet.

Rose smiled at Astrid as the Doctor turned back to towards them, shoving the device into Astrid's hands.

"Astrid, take care of Mr Copper, and Rickston, I know you will." said the Doctor looking at Astrid before saying in a low voice so that only she could hear. "and look after Rose, don't leave her, I can't risk losing her, she's all I have," he said, his eyes shining. Astrid nodded, understanding just how much Rose meant to the Doctor.

Slowly he turned to Rose who was turned around packing up a first aid kit for Mr Copper. He placed his hand on her arm and she turned to face him.

"Look after yourself okay?" he said cupping her face with his hands. "and I'll see you again, that's a promise-"

Rose smiled at him. "I will," she said as she slowly extracted something from her pocket and held it above their heads. "and seeing as its Christmas-"

The Doctor looked up, it was mistletoe.

Tears brimmed at both of their eyes as the Doctor lifted Rose's chin and pressed his warm lips against hers forcefully, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her body tight against him. She slowly tangled her arms around his neck, getting lost within the kiss. The Doctor- almighty, all powerful and all hers.

Eventually they pulled away, Rose catching her breath, as the Doctor hugged her one last time, whispering into her ear. "Forever Rose Tyler."

His grip suddenly slackened and he let go, running down the corridor looking back at her as he did so.

"Forever," she whispered back breathlessly.

* * *

"Brilliant. Take me to your leader! Always wanted to say that" said the Doctor faced with six Hosts. They dragged the Doctor away, a smile still plastered onto his face.

* * *

Rose ran into the reception room, followed closely by Astrid and Mr Copper, with Rickston trailing behind.

She skidded to a halt as she came face to face with a room full of Hosts.

She covered her face as a bright blast of power came from behind.

She slowly turned to see Astrid holding the EMP aloft.

The Hosts clattered to the floor.

"Good Astrid, good! Now Rickston, seal the doors make sure the room is secure, Mr Copper keep an eye on the Host. Now Astrid come with me, we need to check the computers and keep an eye on that SOS," shouted Rose taking lead, gesturing for Astrid to follow her.

Astrid nodded running forward and began to type furiously. After a moment she stopped. "It's not working."

Rose furiously slammed her hand down onto the monitor, before sinking to the floor.

Astrid placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. The Doctor promised it would."

"Yes but he's down there all on his own," said Rose face in her hands.

"He looks like he can handle himself Rose, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Astrid rubbing Rose's shoulder.

Rose gazed up. "But we don't know that, he might be down there dying right now." Rose's gaze suddenly slipped past Astrid's shoulder.

She stood up abruptly, making Astrid jump and ambled over the teleport devices and slipped one onto her wrist, before moving over to a Comm device.

"Bridge, this is reception one," said Rose quickly.

"Who's that?" came the reply.

"Rose Tyler, I travel with the Doctor. Tell me, can you divert the power to the teleport systems?"

"No way," came the reply. "I'm using everything we've got to keep the engines running."

"Just one trip. Please, I need to get to deck 31!"

"And I'm telling you no!" Said Midshipman Frame.

"Please, Mr Frame it's for the Doctor. He's gone down there, all on his own. I can't just leave him........I-I........I love him, and I can't lose him........please Mr Frame, he's done everything he can to save us and now it's time we did something for him."

There was a pause.

Astrid gazed at Rose, her eyes wide with awe.

Rose held her breath.

"Giving you power," replied Frame.

Rose heart leaped.

"Thank you, thank you!" she shouted down the Comm, releasing the button.

But Astrid pressed it straight afterwards.

"Can you make that two teleports Mr Frame?" asked Astrid.

"Will do," he replied, as Astrid slipped on a bracelet.

"Astrid what are you doing?" asked Rose, "It's too dangerous."

"I'm coming Rose, you don't want to leave the Doctor but I promised the Doctor I wouldn't leave you, and I'm not going to."

Rose nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to change Astrid's mind.

"Mr Copper," she shouted, "we're going to find him."

He looked over at the two women. "Good luck," he cried as they got teleported down to Deck 31.

* * *

**Hey please review. I will update tomorrow. Thanks guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Rose and Astrid suddenly ducked behind, several boxes of cargo and watched as the Doctor ran in front of the cyborg Max Capricorn.

"So, the business is failing, then you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse...Oh! Yes! No. Yes! The business isn't failing, it's failed, past tense!" He yelled.

"My own board voted me out. They stabbed me in the back," said Max.

"If you had a back-" said the Doctor. "So you scupper the ship- wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you- and the board finally find their shares halved in value. Oh but that's not enough, no! Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet –outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out!" Finished the Doctor.

"And the board thrown in jail for mass murder," said Max Capricorn with glee.

"While you sit there safe inside the impact chamber," grimaced the Doctor. "That's the plan. Two thousand people on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser!"

Max looked furious. "I never lose!"

"You can't even sink the Titanic," spat the Doctor.

"Oh but I can Doctor," shouted Max, moving closer, "I can cancel the engines from here!"

A bright red light flashed from Max's machine.

Rose's eyes widened. The ship was going to crash.

"You can't do this!" shouted the Doctor as he was restrained by several Hosts.

Rose suddenly made up her mind, she couldn't let the Earth be destroyed, she knew what she had to do.

As the Doctor shouted furiously at Max Capricorn, Rose climbed up onto the seat of a fork-lift truck beside her.

"What are you doing?" said Astrid in a whisper, looking at Rose wide eyed.

"I have to save the Doctor and the Earth, this is the only way," said Rose his voice breaking and her eyes glistening.

Astrid shook her head. "No Rose, you can't, you'll kill yourself!"

"Like the Doctor said, there's six billion people down there.....My Mum's down there, my best friend, I can't let them die!" said Rose, turning the key in the ignition.

The two women suddenly looked up as they heard Max Capricorn shout. "HOST. KILL HIM!"

Rose's eyes widened, as the Hosts raised their halos towards the Doctor. She revved the engine loudly.

Suddenly Max Capricorn, the Hosts and the Doctor turned to face her, hearing the engine.

"No, Rose!" shouted the Doctor as Rose made to press her foot against the accelerator.

But Rose stopped suddenly, as she got hit painfully over the back the head by a large blunt object. She blacked out.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Rose revved the engine of a truck, aiming for Max Capricorn.

But as she looked down to move the truck into action, the Doctor caught sight of Astrid creep up beside her and hit her over the head with a long metal pipe.

"I'm sorry Rose, I can't let him lose you," he heard Astrid cry to the unconscious Rose, dragging her from the truck and jumping into the seat herself.

"Mr Capricorn!" cried Astrid.

Max Capricorn could do nothing but gape.

"I resign." And with that Astrid slammed her foot down on the accelerator.

She drove into Max, the two revving against each other for several moments, neither prevailing.

"Astrid don't!" yelled the Doctor, fighting against his restraints.

Astrid turned for a moment to face him. The Doctor merely gaped, shaking his head. Astrid gazed at him, smiling, before using the fork-lift to raise the Max-cyborg into the air.

She slammed her foot down on the accelerator and the truck sped forwards.

The railing behind Max broke and the two plummeted over the edge.

The Doctor managed to free himself from the grasp of the Hosts and flung himself forward peering over the ravine.

"ASTRID!" he cried, looking down to see her falling.

He could do nothing but stare as the core exploded and Astrid disappeared from sight.

* * *

Rose heard a loud blast from overhead. Slowly opening her eyes she saw him.

The Oncoming Storm.

Walking towards her while a great fire burned in his eyes as strong as the flames behind him.

He strode towards her, his face set.

She shifted slightly as he bent down and lifted her up in his strong arms.

She tried to speak but nothing came out, she merely stared up at the Doctor as he signalled for the Hosts.

Rose fell back into unconsciousness as they were lifted up into the air.

* * *

**Oh I hope you liked that. I will update soon. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, last but one chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Doctor braced himself as the Hosts punched through the ceiling.

Hauling Rose out and placing her down gently, he stumbled forwards.

"Midshipman Frame! At last!" he shouted looking up.

Frame stood still merely staring between the Doctor and Rose, before his eyes settled on the Host.

"But the Host!" he cried.

"Controller's dead and now they revert to the next highest authority. And that's me!" he said brushing himself off and moving towards the ships controls.

"But there's nothing we can do, there's no power, the ship's going to fall-"

"What's your first name?" asked the Doctor.

"Alonso," he said, still unmoving.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!"

"Why?...." asked Frame confused.

"There's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y Alonso!"

* * *

The ship sped towards the Earth out of control, the Doctor and Alonso clung on while the whole ship lurched and shook.

A red light blinked beside him. The Doctor stretched out and flipped it with his foot.

A map of London suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Oh no," whispered the Doctor, suddenly picking up a phone.

"Hello, yes, um.....could you get me Buckingham Palace?"

After a moment the Doctor shouted again. "Yes, listen to me, its security code 771, now get out of there!"

He slammed down the phone.

Suddenly the engines became active, and the Doctor pulled back hard on the ship's wheel.

The ship was plummeting downwards but at the very last moment the Doctor pulled the ship upwards missing Buckingham Palace by inches.

The Doctor yelled with surprise as the ship flew upwards once again and into the sky above.

He spun the wheel elatedly and laughed.

The Earth was saved.

* * *

The Doctor let go of the wheel and turned to see Rose coming around.

He skidded towards her and knelt beside her, stroking her cheek with his hand.

"D-Doctor?" she said groggily gazing up at him.

He smiled down at her, as began to sit up.

"The Earth? Did we-"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, the Earth's fine. Christmas day and everyone's fine!" he laughed.

Rose smiled at him.

The Doctor beamed back at her and pulled her towards him, hugging her tight. She squeezed him back.

He pulled away after a moment and frowned at her.

"Rose you should never have- .........What you tried to do back there......"

"Doctor, I couldn't let the Earth be destroyed, all those people down there, Mum, Mickey........"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but she pressed her fingers to his lips cutting him off.

"But most of all Doctor, I couldn't let you die. Those people down there, on Earth, they need you.......most of them don't even know who you are....but you've saved them, more times than they could ever think possible. You are the most important m- ...Time Lord, in the Universe, and I just-"

The Doctor pulled her hand away before she had finished speaking and pressed his warm lips to hers. Kissing her like it was their last, embracing her with so much passion.

"I love you Rose Tyler," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too," said Rose softly, before gazing around and reaching up to her bruised head. "But......how?"

The Doctor read her. "Astrid," he said, gazing down at the floor, "she knocked you out and took your place. She killed Max Capricorn and-" The Doctor trailed off, he couldn't finish his sentence.

Rose gasped as tears stung her eyes, she knew what he meant.

"No," she cried, "No, No, No."

Rose flailed in grief, the Doctor subduing her by wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

She cried for a few moments, while several tears poured from the Doctor's own eyes.

Rose pulled away and shook her head. "I should never have let her come down there with me. When we teleported down I-"

"Teleport?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes we used the bracelets-" said Rose still sobbing.

"Teleport bracelet!" shouted the Doctor, grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her too her feet. "Rose, maybe we can save her."

"Really?" she cried breathlessly.

"Yes, but we have to hurry," he said as they ran down the corridor.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor ran into the reception room.

"Rickston, the sonic!" he cried, running towards the teleport plinth.

Rose pulled herself free from the Doctor's grasp and moved forwards to hug Mr Copper.

"Mr Copper, have the teleports got an emergency setting?" shouted the Doctor, sonicking the booth.

I don't know, they should have," said Mr Copper running forwards. "Here let me."

The Doctor and Mr Copper set to work at the plinth, while Rose's heart pounded. They had to save her, they just had to.

Rose and the Doctor had seen so many people die, so many friends.

Rose knew why Astrid had knocked her out and taken her place and she knew that the Doctor knew too. She had done it so that Rose and the Doctor could still be together. She had obviously been able to see how much they loved each other and she had sacrificed her own life for them. For their love.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Frame stumbling in.

"We can bring her back," shouted the Doctor.

Mr Copper turned around. "If a passenger has an accident on shore-leave, if their still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, if we can just trigger the shift...."

"There!" yelled the Doctor running over to Rose who turned around in his arms to look over to the other side of the room, to where the Doctor was looking.

Suddenly, in a blue shimmer Astrid appeared looking like a ghost.

Rose turned to look at the Doctor, a pleading look in her eyes. "Doctor she looks...can't you do something......"

The Doctor ran back towards the booth and began to sonic.

"Only half-way there! Come-on!" he yelled.

"I'm falling," said Astrid suddenly, her voice echoey.

Rose moved forwards to her.

"-feedback the molecule grid-" said the Doctor frantically at work, "Boost it with the restoration matrix, no, no, no! Need more phase containment...."

"Doctor," said Mr Copper kindly, as Rose continued to stare at Astrid. "Doctor, Rose....she's gone."

Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from Astrid. She looked so lost, so scared.

"I CAN DO THIS!" shouted the Doctor, as Mr Copper began to gently pull him away from the controls.

Rose turned suddenly to see the Doctor stand, fury in his eyes. He kicked at the machine. "I CAN DO ANYTHING!"

Rose took a step back and gasped at him. This was not the man she knew.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, his face softening as he caught sight of Rose's fearful stare.

He ran over to her and reached out to touch her, but Rose flinched away from him. Her eyes widening.

Rose turned back to Astrid.

"The system's too badly damaged," Rose heard Mr Copper say from behind them. "She's just atoms. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."

Rose felt tears stream down her cheeks, she sobbed and doubled up in mourning.

As much as he had scared her, Rose knew that the Doctor was the only one that could console her and didn't resist when he pulled her to him, tucking her head underneath his chin.

She continued to sob as she tugged her face away, her body still pressed tightly to him, and stared back at Astrid.

The Doctor lifted up his sonic and the window suddenly opened.

"And now you can travel forever," he said softly, as the whirring of the sonic was heard.

Astrid's body suddenly separated into glowing blue atoms.

A voice suddenly filled the room as the atoms swirled around Rose and the Doctor.

"Doctor? Rose? Am I still falling?" it asked. The voice of Astrid echoing on the breeze.

Rose stepped forward, gazing up into the air, her eyes filled with wonderment.

"You're not falling, Astrid," said Rose holding back her tears and smiling. "......You're flying!"

Rose gasped as the dazzling atoms, flew from the room, out of the window and up into the sky. The stardust of Astrid Peth slowly swirling away from the ship and across the stars.

* * *

Hey hope you like it. Only one more chapter to go, then I'll be making a start on Series Four. Yay!

Y'know what, I can't wait for the Christmas specials and can't wait for Rose to come back into it one last time. Awwww I wish Billie Piper and David Tennant would just confess their love for each other already *sigh*. I'm off to see Davey T in St Trinians 2 on Monday! Ubes exited!

Anyway...me ranting on, please review .....I'd really love it if you did! Thank you my brilliant readers. :) xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Aw last chapter. I hope you like it. Please look out for my series four with Rose story coming soon. **

* * *

Rose stared aghast after Rickston as he walked away on the phone, bragging about his millions.

The Doctor stood next to her boiling with fury. Rose shivered, she felt it.

Mr Copper moved towards them.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" said Mr Copper, looking at the Doctor. "But if you could choose Doctor, if you could decide who lives and who dies...well, that would make you a monster.

Rose flinched at those words and looked up at the Doctor uneasily.

But the Doctor looked down at her, a smile forming on his face.

He grasped her hand tightly, grabbing three teleport bracelets with the other.

"I think you deserve one of these," said the Doctor looking at Mr Copper.

Mr Copper beamed back at the Doctor and slipped the bracelet on, as Rose and the Doctor did the same.

Frame suddenly turned towards them, mouth agape before a look of realisation dawned upon his face. Standing tall he saluted the trio as they were teleported to Earth.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose smiled as they watched Mr Copper dance off into the snow.

"I can have a house!" he yelled. "A proper house, with a garden, and a door! Oh Doctor, a kitchen with windows and chairs....and plates!"

The Doctor and Rose laughed.

"Where are you going?" shouted Rose after him.

"No idea?" he chortled back.

"Nor us," said the Doctor glancing at Rose and beaming. He placed his hand on her lower back and turned her towards the TARDIS.

"Oh and Doctor, Rose!" called Mr Copper as they both turned back around. "I won't forget her."

Rose and the Doctor both nodded as Rose looked upwards, sure she could see a blue shimmer shining across the night sky. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Copper," said the Doctor reaching for Rose's hand and pulling her inside.

* * *

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, flicking buttons.

"Right, where to next?" he said turning towards Rose

He froze.

Rose hadn't moved, she stood still, leaning against the doors of the TARDIS staring at him.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked, slowly walking towards her.

She still didn't move, but merely continued to stare at him.

He came close to her and reached out a hand to brush her cheek, but she pulled away from him violently.

"Rose?" he said gaping at her.

She moved away from the Doctor and backed up against the doors.

"Back there........the look in your eyes.........you looked ...........you.......y-you scared me Doctor," she whispered, shaking her head.

His eyes widened. "Rose.........I'm sorry.........I just-" he trailed off.

"Back there, on the ship......" she started. ".......y-you changed Doctor, you looked........different.......like there was nothing in this world that could stop you."

He shook his head and gaped at her.

"No, but Rose there is something that can stop me," he said, his voice pleading.

"A-and what's that Doctor?" said Rose trembling.

The Doctor lifted his hand to her face and this time she didn't pull away.

"You," he whispered.

"But back there-" began Rose, but the Doctor cut across her.

"Rose, if _you'd_ have asked me to stop....I would have."

Rose's eyes widened. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded and moved his hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Really."

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, before moving her body closer to the Doctor's, the tiniest smile of relief appearing on her face.

The smile soon turned into a look of burning hunger.

He shifted closer to her, pressing her up against the door as he tangled his hands around her waist.

He moved his lips slowly to hers as she grabbed his lapels and tugged him forwards, kissing him with an unbridled passion.

He parted his lips as she did the same.

He felt her hands move up into his hair and her leg wrap around him as he pushed himself closer to her.

"Doctor," she said, pulling away breathlessly.

"Rose," he murmured, kissing her neck, his breath tickling her ear.

She pulled away from him, a devilish smile forming on her face.

"We should go visit Mum," she grinned, suddenly slipping underneath his arm and escaping his grasp.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he spun around to watch her flee the room, giggling loudly.

"Oh no Rose, we are not visiting your Mother!" he shouted running out of the room after her, giving chase, a wide grin spreading across his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of the whole story.**

**Look out for more stories coming soon. **

**Love you all zillions. KP xxx**


End file.
